Gypsy Woman
by Fan-of-Freedom
Summary: Cloe is a young gypsy who has suffered a lot. when the Chooks's secret is found out by her, what will she do to keep Wasabi from finding out too?
1. Chapter 1

**Gypsy Woman- A CSC Fanfic.**

**~by Fan-of-Freedom**

**Chapter 1- A good friend.**

"I'VE PAID YOU SIX TIMES THIS MONTH!"

"It doesn't matter, Ma'am. Wasabi just raised the tax."

"I'M A GYPSY! I HAVE NO MONEY!" My chestnut hair slashed through the air ad I gripped my necklace. A fire raged in my eyes. The chimp grabbed my arm indignantly.

"PAY THE TAX."

I handed him a small bag of silver coins. "There. Take the fricking money. Like I need to buy food to live or anything like that." He left and I slammed my door shut. The life of a gypsy was so hard in WasabiWorld. Living alone, dancing and singing for money, it just wasn't fair.

By the way, my name is Cleonatri. Cleonatri Cheng. But my friends call me Cleo.

Anyway, I sat on the window seat in my living room and looked out at my garden. I wished I could go back to the traveling life of a Roma, but in my condition, it just wasn't possible. I was very ill, with Tuberculosis. Consistently coughing up blood and passing out. I could barely afford medication. It was hard, but I somehow managed to make ends meet.

I heard a knock on my door and sighed. To my surprise, it was my friend JJ. He smiled wide and laughed. "Looks like the chimps were hassling you for cash again, huh?"

"No shmit, Sherlock. It sucks. I'm running out of cash." I popped open a bottle of Whiskey and poured a glass. "Want some?"

"No thanks. Not my kind of stuff." JJ smirked. "If it's money you need, I could-"

"No way, JJ. I already owe you $500. I can't keep borrowing money from you!"

"Oh come on, girl! I told you, it's a gift. You don't owe me anything!"

He smiled that sweet, JJ Sang smile of his and I knew, he just wanted to help. When will he know when to stop?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lover Girl

JJ smiled brightly, waiting for my response. I just shook my head and looked away. "I'll be fine JJ. I just need to find a way to earn some of my own money, that's all."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and held my chin. "You don't need to do this alone, Cleo. You know that." His shimmering brown eyes captivated me, as I was lost in their ever-present glow.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yes I do, JJ. Since ol' Fish Face killed my mom, I've had to do everything on my own." I turned away from him and untied my hair band, letting a swirl of chestnut waves flow around my slender neck. Rope burn scars from the countless attempts by local Catholics to have me hanged for witchcraft covered the tanned skin of my battered throat. I felt JJ's soft feathery hand run along the scars and my eyes snapped shut.

"Cleo, please, let me help you."

"I don't need your help, JJ. I'll be fine. Trust me."

He swung me around to face him and embraced me. I felt so safe in his arms, as I always did. " I DO trust you, Cleo." I looked up at him, his face bearing a worried, compassionate expression.

I smiled at him, and my eyes glittered in sync with his. "Then let me handle this myself."

Suddenly, Chickadee and Sensei Chan walked in and saw JJ holding me. My face went red with embarrassment.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves," Chickadee said with a smirk. Sensei just stood there, face red and jaw agape.

I stepped out of JJ's embrace and blushed hard. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh? Then tell me, what was it?"

"We were just… um…."

"CLEO AND JJ SITTIN IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop it, Chickadee! That's not funny!" My face was even redder, now from aggravation. My fists clenched and I looked away from them sternly.

Lord knows I love JJ, but I could never tell him… Could I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wasabi's big surprise

Gunshots rang from the outer corridor. We ran hurriedly out the door to see my precious cat Mika dead on the ground, a bullet in it's chest._ Click-click._ A gun was pointed at my face.

I stared down the barrel of that AK-47 with no emotion. So what if I died? My plant magic would help my body recreate itself through my mother's favorite spell, the one I had found after it was far too late. It simply brought me back right after I died. But it will only work if done right before or right after death, as I found out all those years ago.

The chimp smirked at me and laughed with that hideous laugh. 'TIME TO DIE WITCH!"

I laughed with that molasses-smooth voice of mine. "Be careful who you call a witch, fuzzy." I clenched that gentle, smooth fist of mine and rose vines smashed the hideous murder weapon, entwining the chimp as it did. I looked him in the eyes and laughed. "YOU THINK YOU CAN FRIGHTEN ME FUZZY? I'VE GOT MORE DEATH IN MY HANDS THAN YOUR WHOLE ARMY! I'M THE SURFACE CHOOK! REMEMBER THAT!" With that I released the chimp and he ran of.

"Cle, you have a death wish gurl." JJ smirked and I smiled back. You see, I knew the Chooks's BIGGEST secret. JJ, Sensei Chan, and Chicadee Pao ARE the Chop Socky Chooks.

I laughed with my friends as we went back inside, smiling bright. But little did I know, the death pf my sweet Mika was just the beginning.


End file.
